Already nothing is equal
by Yurippe22
Summary: Un engaño cambia todo -Gracias padre, pero desde ahora seré otra Sakura, ya nadie me verá la cara de tonta- sentí la mirada de preocupación de mi padre sobre mí, ya estaba decidida, hoy nace una nueva Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola nenas ! sé que querrán matarme pero tengan piedad. Estuve desaparecida por meses pero los problemas llovían, pero ahora estoy en calma -w- espero que me disculpes por no actualizar el fic "Trouble Maker" pero como deje de escribirlo hace mucho la idea se me fue y no sé como continuarlo, repito, discúlpenme.  
_**

**_Pero les traigo uno nuevo, y espero que con sus reviews me hagan saber si les gustó o no ^^ _**

**_PD: Apenas tenga una idea para el fic "Trouble Maker" les haré saber, así que estén atentas a las actualizaciones _**

**_Bueno bellezas les dejo leer mi nueva creación sacada un poco de mi realidad X/D Disfruten !_**

* * *

_**Already nothing is equal**_

_**Capítulo I**_

-¡Sakura-chaan!- me giré y sonreí al bullicioso rubio que se acercaba a mí agitando su brazo.

-Hola Naruto- conteste

-¿Has visto al teme Sakura-chan?- ladee mi rostro tratando de entender.

-Sasuke me dijo que hoy estaría contigo- emití frunciendo un poco el seño.

Hace días estaba bastante raro, ya no me llamaba con frecuencia y tampoco me buscaba en los recreos, si fuera su amiga podría entender aquello, pero… ¡soy su novia!.

-No, lo he estado buscando porque quería invitarlo a beber algo- apreté con fuerza mis dientes.

-Lo iré a buscar yo, si lo encuentro te aviso, ¿sí?- oculté mi mal humor y rabia, y le sonreí a Naruto lo más "Sakura" posible.

Caminé con normalidad por los pasillos del instituto, estaba enojada, sé que no debería desconfiar de él, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si me acaba de mentir?

Cuando estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo en la biblioteca escucho unos pequeños murmullos. Elevé una ceja extrañada y me acerqué en silencio al pequeño espacio que se formaba tras la escalera, me asomé y achine mis ojos tratando de poder ver con mayor facilidad.

-S…Sasuke- abrí mi boca y mis ojos se empañaron por una fina capa de lágrimas, mi corazón comenzó a golpetear con una lentitud y fuerza dolorosa mientras me alejaba paso a paso sin dejar de mirar aquella escena.

Él, el chico del cual estaba estúpidamente enamorada, el chico con el cual viví las mejores experiencias de mi vida, verlo allí, con ella…

-¡Eres un maldito Sasuke Uchiha!- grité sin pensar captando la atención de los amantes.

-Sakura…- susurro separándose de ella y acercándose a mí con una cara de completa sorpresa, ella por su parte se mantenía atrás mirándome igual de sorprendida, si claro, su rostro de niña buena conmigo nunca había pasado, y sabía que en su interior se estaba riendo como la víbora que era…_ las niñas buenas siempre son las peores…_

Di un paso más hacia atrás, las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ahora con impotencia al ver la cara de afligido de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué esa cara Sasuke?- pregunté duramente. Me trague el maldito nudo que estaba en mi garganta y apreté mis ojos evitando de que las lágrimas cayeran, quizás ya era el momento de soltar todo de una buena vez.

-Lo siento- emitió parándose mientras la otra se acercaba por atrás.

-¿Lo sientes?, Já, por favor Uchiha, si lo hubieras sentido no estarías con esta- le dije apuntando a la sínica castaña.

-No es "esta" Sakura, tiene nombre- abrí más mis ojos, ¿la estaba defendiendo?, bajé mi mirada y sonreí.

-No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta, sus saludos y abrazos tan "amistosos"- sentí como un poco de gente miraba en silencio la escena, vi de reojo como Naruto y Hinata miraban sorprendidos. –Al menos Sasuke…- expresé acercándome a él –Podrías haberme lo dicho, así no estaría dando ¡este estúpido espectáculo!- le grité con furia. –y a ti- empuje levemente a Sasuke, quien al ver mi mirada me detuvo, eso aumento mi rabia, seguía defendiéndola –tu cara y comportamiento de niña buena y señorita en algún momento dado caerán, y todos los chicos aquí se darán cuenta de cómo eres verdaderamente- miré a Sasuke con odio y furia –tú, en ese momento te darás cuenta de lo imbécil que fuiste y como una mujer te vio la cara de estúpido mintiéndote y engatusándote como ella quiso- me separé y los seguí mirando, les sonreí por última vez y me di la vuelta saliendo de ese maldito infierno.

-Sasuke quería a una mujer de verdad- escuché que dijo ella, rodé los ojos, me giré y la miré con sorna.

-¿Una verdadera mujer?, valla, buena suerte en tu búsqueda Uchiha- dicho esto salí de ahí.

El nudo en la garganta volvió y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso alguno.

-Sakura-chan- aquella voz me trajo una pequeña tranquilidad, sentí los delicados brazos de Hinata envolverme, mientras sentía las caricias de mi rubio amigo en la cabeza. –estamos nosotros-

-Maldito teme- escupió Naruto con enojo.

Pegué un pequeño gritó de rabia en el pecho de Hinata y la abracé con fuerza olvidándome el daño que pudiera hacerle, pero me sentía destrozada.

~ o ~

-Sakura-chan, piénsalo- me repetían Naruto y Hinata mientras yo echaba sin orden la ropa en una maleta.

-lo pensé, y no pienso quedarme aquí viendo a esos dos tan juntos, ¡entiéndanme!- les grité llorando, mis ojos y cabeza dolían demasiado.

Los chicos dejaron de insistir y miraban en silencio lo que hacía.

-le avisaste a tu madre- me dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la ropa que había caído al suelo mientras yo ahora estaba sentada tapando mi rostro frustrada.

-S..Sí, le acabo de avisar- respondí calmándome un poco.

-¿y tu padre?- preguntó Hinata acariciándome la espalda, di un suspiro al recordar la actitud de mi padre al enterarse de lo que me había hecho Sasuke.

_Flash Back_

_Llegue a casa llorando y echándose maldiciones mientras era seguida por Naruto y Hinata. _

_-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó exaltado mi padre. Yo no respondí, solo me tiré a sus brazos, él me acobijo y les preguntó a los chicos._

_-Sasuke...Sakura vio a Sasuke con otra chica- le dijo Naruto apretando sus puños. _

_-¡¿Qué?!- mi padre tomo mis brazos y me miró con ira, una ira que no era para mi, si no para mi ex azabache. –¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso?- me soltó y se acerco a la puerta a tomar las llaves del auto, abrí mis ojos y corrí deteniendo su próxima acción._

_-No!, no le hagas nada papá-_

_-Le iré a dar su merecido, nadie te puede hacer daño Sakura, menos un crio como ese!- me gritó rojo por la cólera. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Finalmente logré calmarlo.

La idea de ir a vivir junto con mi madre lo puso triste, pero sabía el por qué de mi decisión y la aceptó.

Mis padres están separados hace un año aproximadamente, yo tenía la decisión de con quién quería quedarme, adoraba a ambos por lo cual me era difícil decidir, pero la existencia de Sasuke en mi vida influyo en mi decisión, por lo que opté quedarme en Konoha al lado de mi padre.

Decisión de la que ahora me arrepiento…

-Bueno, es tu decisión, nosotros como tus mejores amigos la aceptaremos- Hinata me sonrió y la abracé en agradecimiento.

Me demoré una hora exactamente en dejar en orden todo.

-Adiós…- me despedí de Naruto y Hinata desde la ventana del auto de papá, ellos con lágrimas solo se despidieron con una seña y un "hasta pronto Sakura-chan".

-¿Estás segura cariño?- me volvió a preguntar mi padre echando a andar el auto.

-Sí, si me quedo será mucho más doloroso, además estoy odiando demasiado a Sasuke y a esa tipa que no podría aguantar romperles la cara a ambos- y ahí estaba de nuevo, no sé como aun seguían saliendo lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, no me gusta verte llorar Sakura, eres una chica hermosa, tanto en personalidad como apariencia, los chicos te llueven, eres joven bebe- me decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mano, pero aquello no quitaba la furia que sentía por él y por mí misma.

-Ahí está lo malo papá, soy demasiado ingenua, quizás por cuánto tiempo esos dos me veían la cara de estúpida- emití con enojo, él solo se limito a escucharme, me conocía a la perfección –siempre me preguntaba porque él se llevaba tan bien con ella, siendo que con la única chica que se llevaba bien aparte de mi era con Hinata… ¿y a ella?, en tan solo unos meses la recibía y abrazaba como si fuera una amiga de años, y no solo una amiga…agh que estúpida soy, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta…-

-El amor te ciega Sakura, era obvio que no verías más allá de una amistad, estabas confiada en el amor que ese niño sentía por ti, tú no tienes culpa, él simplemente no te supo valorar-

-Gracias padre, pero desde ahora seré otra Sakura, ya nadie me verá la cara de tonta- sentí la mirada de preocupación de mi padre sobre mí, ya estaba decidida, hoy nace una nueva Sakura Haruno.

-Ahora te espera Tokio Sakura, una ciudad grande y con muchas más personas, debes cuidarte, no quiero que cambies…- lo suponía, lo miré y le sonreí

-No cambiaré para mal padre, simplemente dejaré todo lo malo que tengo ahora…-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como la ingenuidad y lo niña, ya tengo 16 años, ya era hora de un cambio- vi la sonrisa mi padre y aquello me tranquilizó.

"-están saliendo de Konoha-" leí el cartel, giré mi rostro, dejaba Konoha, pero no para siempre…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Reviews?**

**Los estaré esperando **

**¡ Las adoro !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-No cambiaré para mal padre, simplemente dejaré todo lo malo que tengo ahora…-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como la ingenuidad y lo niña, ya tengo 16 años, ya era hora de un cambio- vi la sonrisa mi padre y aquello me tranquilizó.

"-están saliendo de Konoha-" leí el cartel, giré mi rostro, dejaba Konoha, pero no para siempre…

~ O ~

Narrador omnisciente

-¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó Naruto golpeando con fuerza la mesa del pensativo azabache. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar a su novio, se mostraba el enojo en cada gesto de su rostro, no era para menos, la infidelidad de Sasuke hacia su amiga lo golpeo más que fuerte. -¿Acaso no piensas decir nada bastardo?- seguía gruñendo.

-Naruto-kun, cálmate por favor- lo trataba de tranquilar Hinata, estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Naruto de esa manera.

-¿Qué me calme Hinata?, este estúpido le hizo trizas el corazón a Sakura- le dijo a su novia, ella bajo la mirada y retrocedió, tenía razón, no había explicación para lo que él hizo, quizás se merecía todo lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo. –Maldita sea, ¡contesta!- un estruendo ruido se escucho al votar con fuerza la mesa en donde se mantenía apoyado Sasuke, este un poco sorprendido se tiró hacia atrás dejando su espalda reposar sobre el espaldar de la silla.

-Dobe cálmate- dijo por fin el azabache poniéndose de pie.

Una risa escalofriante salió de la boca de Naruto, para luego tomar con brusquedad a Sasuke de su camisa

-Mereces que te de una buena golpiza por maldito canalla- emitió apretando sus dientes –pero no lo haré- lo soltó y se alejo tomando de la mano a su novia –¿Sabes?...- se giró y miró con un gesto triste a su amigo, con él había estado desde pequeño, habían pasado la mayoría de las cosas juntos, Naruto siempre dijo que lo apoyaría en todo, pero Sakura, ella, la chica de la cual estuvo enamorada toda su infancia no quedaba atrás, ella era quizás más importante que Sasuke –Espero que logres arrepentirte Sasuke, has perdido a una mujer… excelente- dicho esto tomo con más fuerza la mano de Hinata, ella sabía lo que pasaba, lo miró y le sonrió tratando de transmitir toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Yo estoy contigo Naruto-kun- le susurro al salir del instituto

-Gracias Hina-chan…-

~ O ~

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?- preguntó Sayuri. Llevaba más de veinte minutos sin decir alguna palabra, eso le molestaba en exceso, le molestaba tan solo saber que la causa de que él estuviera así fuera la "perra" de Sakura.

-Nada Sayuri- respondió desanimado. La culpa lo había invadido por completo, el rostro de Sakura no salía de su mente. Una mujer tan llena de vida y feliz, verla con aquel rostro, rojo por la ira, sus hermosos y brillantes orbes jades, bañados por una gruesa capa de llanto, hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, y una voz que denotaba odio y frialdad, gestos que nunca deseo ni imagino ver en ella lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, lo castigaban y lo hacían sentir una basura.

-Vamos bebe, no pasa nada, ella por fin sabe de lo nuestro, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar-

-¡Pero no de esta manera, maldición!- expreso con voz ronca, al ver el rostro de susto de Sayuri se calmó –Perdón, pero no es fácil- dijo calmándose.

Sayuri sintió una opresión en su pecho, él era de ella, él siempre sería de ella, Sakura era una niñata que no se merecía a un hombre tan perfecto como Sasuke, tenía un cuerpo de niña, en cambio ella, tenía unos senos bien formados al igual que su trasero, tenía un cabello largo y bien cuidado, en cambio Sakura, ella tenía el cabello rosado, sí, rosado, muy bien teñido, nada en Haruno era bonito, ella, ella se merecía a Sasuke ninguna chica más caía en los estándar de mujer para él, solo ella, Sayuri Minawa.

-Sasuke, amor- emitió tomando el rostro de él –yo siempre estaré contigo, te amo Sasuke- dicho lo último lo beso, Sasuke estaba quieto, no sabía si responder a aquel beso, pero finalmente era una hombre.

Los besos de Sayuri siempre le habían gustado, la primera vez que la beso, aquella vez en su fiesta, había olvidado por completo los besos de Sakura, en ese momento quedo encantado con los labios de Sayuri que se mostraron expertos para ser una chica nueva en lo que era las relaciones, desde ese momento no pudo separarse de ella, lo que Sayuri le entregaba no lo podía recibir de Sakura.

~ O ~

Un mes había pasado desde aquel "incidente", Sasuke y Sayuri habían comenzando una relación que no fue muy bien vista por los chicos, y menos para las chicas, no solo el hecho de que al ya no estar con Sakura él, el chico más guapo y popular estuviera completamente soltero, si no, que la presencia y existencia de Sayuri, le provocaban a más de alguna dolores de estomago.

Para ser una chica "buena" y de una familia bastante nombrada en el mundo de la pedagogía, Sayuri era bastante odiada por el género femenino, su pose de señorita nadie la negaba, pero lo víbora lo corroboraban muchas que quisieron hacérselo entender al Uchiha, quien no creyó a ninguna de las "mentiras" que aquellas muchachas, locas por él, le decían, pero nunca podía quitarse que cada una de esas muchachas al terminar de decirle esas cosas, terminaban con un –"Sakura era la única chica que te merecía".

-¡Sasuke teme!, ¿vamos al karaoke hoy con los chicos?- preguntó entusiasmado el rubio, que abrazo a su amigo.

-Lo siento dobe, iré a la casa de Sayuri- le dijo con su típica voz de indiferencia.

-Maldito!, ya nos dejaste de lado- lloriqueaba Naruto falsamente. Había aceptado la relación que mantenía con Sayuri, pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera rencor.

-Cállate, no hagas escándalos aquí- lo regaño golpeando la cabeza del Uzumaki –quizás mañana Naruto, hoy no puedo-

-Canalla, ya te irás a revolcar con esa mujer con cara de monja- emitió Naruto sin quitar aquel tono de voz cómico típico de él, pero con una mala intención de fondo.

-Cállate de una maldita vez dobe- volvió a decirle el azabache enojado –Además, no te incumbe- dicho aquello se alejó a paso pesado por el pasillo.

-Baakka- susurró asqueado al imaginar las escenas que ese par hacían solos –"Claro, quizás solo busca sexo el muy imbécil, cosa que Sakura nunca le pudo dar"- pensaba Naruto al recordar las miles de veces que habló con Sakura al respecto.

_Flash Back _

_-Tengo miedo Naruto- le decía Sakura apretando sus manos –Puede que no sea buena en ello y Sasuke se desilusione, además no me siento preparada- _

_-Sakura-chan, si no quieres el teme no te puede obligar, él te ama y lo entenderá- le respondía Naruto acariciando los cabellos rosados de su querida amiga._

_-Pero ya llevamos muchos tiempo, siempre hemos estado a punto, pero me niego a seguir y él… él muestra una cara de desilusión, Naruto- contaba llorando al recordar las muchas veces en las que casi se entrega a Sasuke. _

_-Ese Sasuke-bakka, es un calentón, insisto Sakura-chan, si él te ama te esperará hasta que estés preparada, solo imagina que si lo haces ahora con este miedo, no disfrutaras de entregarte a él- _

_-Lo sé, por eso quiero esperar, pero tengo miedo de aburrir a Sasuke-kun- _

_-No se aburrirá Sakura-chan…-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Creo que sí se aburrió Sakura-chan- susurro Naruto mientras veía como se alejaba su amigo.

No podía creer que por algo como aquello Sasuke pudiera mandar por la borda la hermosa relación que mantenía con Sakura, todos sabían lo bien que le había hecho a ambos esa unión.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿ estás escuchando?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la fina voz de su novia, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en esos dos, bueno, ya sabes de quien hablo-

-Claro que sé Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, además, tengo una sorpresa- emitió emocionada Hinata, a Naruto le brillaron sus ojos azules intensamente.

-¿Sakura-chan?- le preguntó emocionado, hace más de una semana que no recibía noticas de su amiga, ¿Cómo le estará yendo en Tokio?.

-Sí, me envió un correo ayer, mira, lo imprimí para que lo leyeras- le entrego una hoja blanca doblada, Naruto la tomó y se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala de esperas del instituto

_Naruto y Hinata…_

_Estoy bien, perdón por no comunicarme por una semana, pero he estado bastante ocupada con las pruebas globales, fueron tantas en una sola semana D: me estresé bastante, pero ahora ya estoy tranquila en mi hogar junto a mi madre._

_Y salí de vacaciones, pero no iré a Konoha, aún no estoy bien con respecto a eso, deben de imaginarse como me siento. Supe que Sasuke ya está de novio con ella, lo sé porque ella misma me lo hizo saber, es chistoso ¿no?, me dio una mezcla de risa e ira a la vez, pero me controlé. _

_Mm… creo que no tengo más que decir, ah y chicos, quizás ya no me comunique tan seguido, necesito sacarme de la mente a Sasuke, y al hablar con ustedes me hacen sentir muy cerca de él, espero que me entiendan, por favor, esto no quitará que dejaran de ser mis mejores amigos, los adoro y no pienso perder su amistad por él, ¿está bien?, me comunicaré cuando lo estime conveniente, o cuando sea algo urgente._

_Sin más me despido y hasta pronto, cuídense mucho, yo estaré bien ^^_

Una sonrisa surco en el rostro de ambos chicos al leer la carta, quizás no estaban muy contentos con la parte en la que Sakura dice que no se comunicará muy seguido, pero entendían, y estaban de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

~ o ~

-Maldición Sayuri, no tengo ganas- articulo molesto Sasuke bajo el cuerpo de Sayuri.

-¿Por qué?- emitió frustrada, mientras restregaba su delantera en el pecho del azabache.

Hace un mes que el azabache no la tocaba, se mantenía distante, frívolo, y molesto, no sabía que le sucedía.

-Hace más de un mes que no tenemos sexo Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede?-

-¿es qué solo se trata de sexo?- hablo sin poder creer lo que decía, al igual que Sayuri.

Sasuke disfrutaba mucho del sexo, de eso no cabía duda, pero ya lo estaba hastiando. La relación con Sayuri se había vuelto monótona, el año que llevaban juntos, se podría decir que la base de todos los días era el sexo. Ya no lo excitaba tanto como lo hacían los primeros meses, además de que la actitud de ella tuvo un cambio de 360º.

-Pero Sasuke, en eso se basan las relaciones, en la pasión, en el amor- emitía con voz delicada mientras besaba el cuello de Sasuke

-Deseo algo mejor Sayuri, esto me está aburriendo- dijo alejándola de sí –Esto se volvió monótono, el sexo contigo me aburre-

-¿Pero qué se dices?, estás demente, has cambiado Sask…-

-¿Qué he cambiado?, por favor Sayuri, ya no eres a la que conocí, bueno, si es que a la que conocí eras verdaderamente tú- manifestó mirándola con frialdad –o quizás esta es tu verdadera tú, una mujer pasional, y se podría decir que víbora-

-¡Sasuke ya!, no soy ninguna víbora, y te demuestro pasión porque me gustas y te deseo, te amo Sasuke y no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mí- se puso de pie y abrazo a Sasuke con fuerza. El miedo volvió a reinar en ella, estaba perdiéndolo, y eso no podía suceder, había acabado con muchas cosas, y también muchas personas que querían quitar de su lado a Sasuke como para perderlo por una estupidez como aquella. –Y yo sé que tú me amas-

-Necesito un tiempo- expreso tratando de soltarse del firme agarre de la castaña –quizás deba escuchar un poco a mis amigos-

-No!, ellos solo te mienten Sasuke, ellos siempre me pondrán mal frente a ti, solo porque quieren a la zorra de Sakura-

-No la llames así!- la afirmó con fuerza de sus brazos, sintió una leve molestia recorrer sus venas –Sakura no es ninguna zorra, ella nunca debió haber sufrido-

-Lo es Sasuke- no sabía que decir, veía la ira en el rostro de su novio, sentía como Sakura se estaba interponiendo nuevamente –Creo que es hora de que te diga una verdad- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Verdad?, que verdad Sayuri-

-Sakura… unas semanas antes de que nos viera…- trato rápidamente de inventar, o más bien de recordar algún hecho que hiciera culpable a la pelirosa –Yo vi a Sakura con Naruto..-

-Son amigos, es más que obvio que estuvieran juntos- respondió de inmediato

-Lo sé, pero no los vi en una escena de amigos Sasuke-

-¿Cómo?- al ver la mueca de confusión de Sasuke, sonrió mentalmente

-¿Te acuerdas aquel día en que nos juntamos en la noche?, de vuelta a casa vi a Sakura y Naruto fuera de la casa de él, y… -trato de darle un poco de tensión, y mostro su mejor cara de "no quiero decir esto por miedo a dañarte" –y los vi besarse…- finalizó con los ojos levemente cristalizados, tratando de hacerle entender a Sasuke que aquello le dolía.

El azabache soltó una leve carcajada –Sayuri, Naruto es mi mejor amigo y Sakura es la mujer más fiel que puede existir, no mientas, no hagas que crea más aún sobre la Sayuri que las demás personas dicen conocer-

-No te miento, yo los vi, no quise decirte porque…porque…- nada a la mente se le venía, se desespero por completo –porque… porque no quería dañarte, aún veía que querías a Sakura, a…además Naruto era tu amigo… y…y no quería que lo perdieras a él-

-¿por qué mierda me dices esto ahora?, ¿piensas que te voy a…creer…- en ese momento recordó..

Aquél día recibió una llamada de Sakura, diciéndole que se quedaría en casa de Naruto. La furia lo invadió, todo ese tiempo entonces su mejor amigo y su ex novia le vieron la cara de estúpido, todas las veces en que Sakura se quedo en casa de Naruto… tan solo imaginar lo que hacían..

-Ahora todo tiene sentido…- susurró roncamente, Sayuri sonrió de medio lado, había logrado lo que quería.

-Sakura no era lo que tu creías, era una zorra, estaba con tu amigo y a la vez contigo, además de estar engañando a la vez a su mejor amiga, no estoy mintiendo Sasuke, no tendría caso ahora que estás conmigo, pero ya era hora de que te quitaras esa venda, y que ya no sigas pensando que le hiciste un daño a una buena mujer, porque ella no lo era, Sakura no se merecía estar contigo, y es por eso Sasuke-

-Ya entiendo todo, esa era la razón por la que Sakura nunca quiso tener relaciones conmigo, siempre me dijo que era virgen, no era miedo, era porque lo hizo con Naruto, Sayuri- soltó una risa escalofriante –que estúpido fui, con razón, ¡con razón!, no quería que me diera cuenta de que ya no era virgen, todas las noches que se quedaba con el maldito de Naruto-

-Lo ves, todo calza Sasuke, ella no era lo que aparentaba, yo te amo Sasuke, yo nunca te fallaré- lo abrazo y comenzó a besar su cuello, subiendo hasta sus labios, donde beso apasionadamente –Tu me quitaste la virginidad Sasuke, no estuve con nadie más, yo te he dado todo de mi- al escuchar aquello Sasuke respondió quizás con la misma pasión a aquel beso, sintió como su anatomía comenzaba nuevamente a reaccionar y comenzó a tocar a Sayuri como nunca lo había hecho. –eso Sasuke-kun amémonos- Sasuke beso él cuello de ella, gemidos salieron de la boca de Sayuri, y sonrió con malicia, lo había logrado.

-Te Amo Sa…sa…- su mente trabajo inconscientemente, su mente decía "Te Amo Sakura" pero su boca dijo otra cosa –Te Amo Sayuri…-

Los besos aumentaron, la ropa fue sobrando, hasta que ambos quedaron acostados, excitados. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, y la excitación que sentía aumento como nunca antes, allí bajo de él, un cuerpo fino, delgado y blanquecino, cabellos rosas esparcidos por la almohada, y unos inocentes orbes jades lo miraban, se relamió los labios, era exquisita, Sakura… Sakura… . Sabía que bajo de él, a quien estaba penetrando placenteramente era a Sayuri, pero su mente la imaginaba a ella a Sakura…

~ O ~

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué harás con aquello?- pregunto Sayuri acariciando el desnudo pecho de Sasuke

-No sé, ya no frecuento a Naruto- respondió cortante.

-Yo creo que deberías ir y cortar toda relación con él Sasuke-kun, un amigo no hace lo que él hizo-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, la furia aun no salía de su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto?, paso más de un año, está con otra chica, no tiene porque importarle, pero, Naruto era su amigo, no podía desconfiar de él, pero Sayuri no mentiría con algo como aquello, no perjudicaría a Naruto, si hubiera sido una mentira hubiera vinculado a Sakura con otra persona ¿no es así?, pensó demasiado, y quizás la mejor solución sería dejar pasar aquello, su orgullo era mayor y desde ese momento Naruto no sería más su amigo.

-Tienes razón, nadie le puede hacer eso a un Uchiha- emitió arrogante, sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Había vuelto el Sasuke de antes, lamentablemente…

**Continuará…**

**Reviews?**

**Espero que les haya gustado chicas, perdón por el retraso. pero las compras navideñas dan mucho que hacer xD**

**Dejen un review, no se necesita una cuenta para dejarlo ^^ **

**Las quiero y esperen la continuación **

**Yurippe22**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siento mucho la demora, no tengo escusa, pero aquí les traigo el capi 3, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste sobre todo n_n**_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**.**

-Tienes razón, nadie le puede hacer eso a un Uchiha- emitió arrogante, sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Había vuelto el Sasuke de antes, lamentablemente…

~ O ~

-¿Por qué Sasuke-san te ha estado ignorando, Naruto-kun?- preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-No sé Hina-chan, de un momento a otro dejo de hablarme- respondió un tanto triste, no era para menos que tu mejor amigo deje de hablarte de la noche a la mañana sin un motivo aparente.

-Mm…- no sabía que decir, estaba un tanto preocupada por Naruto, lo notaba triste y desanimado. –Naruto-kun!- expresó animada robando una mirada curiosa de Naruto –Vayamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku, ¿te parece?- Los ojos de Naruto brillaron intensamente, pegó una fuerte risa de felicidad mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Hinata.

-Sí!, vamos, vamos, no perdamos tiempo- dicho esto ambos salieron de la casa del rubio, un rico plato de ramen los esperaba.

~ o ~

Una mata de brillante cabello negro se podía apreciar dentro del auto, a su lado se encontraba un señor de no más 45 años de unos ojos verdes e intenso cabello negro.

-¿Estás segura cariño?, fácilmente podríamos volver con tu madre, además…- se pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre –no es que me moleste volver con ella-

-Padre…- se escuchó una fina voz –Estoy segura, y mi madre no se moverá de casa-

-Lo sé- suspiró el hombre más que avergonzado.

~ O ~

-¿Sakura-chan se ha comunicado?- preguntó Naruto devorando un plato de delicioso ramen.

-Oh, sí, dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo emocionado el rubio. Miles de cosas se le pasaron por la mente… sorpresa, ¿qué sorpresa?, ¿ramen?, ¿una fotografía de ella?, o quizás ¿una visita?, lo último lo puso feliz, pero descartó aquella opción, quizás aun no estuviera lista para volver.

-Así es, pero no me dijo cuándo sería-

-Ahm… viniendo de Sakura-chan, de seguro es una sorpresa genial- Hinata sonrió mientras asentía, estaba ansiosa, ¿Qué se traería entre manos su amiga?.

~ o ~

~POV Sasuke~

No le volví a dirigir la palabra a Naruto desde lo que ocurrió con Sayuri, no podía hacerlo, por supuesto que no. Me había fallado como amigo, nadie le puede hacer eso a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué piensas cariño?- me preguntó Sayuri parando de leer.

-Nada importante…- respondí mientras me acomodaba más en el sofá

-En Naruto ¿no?- alcé una ceja, quizás en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos aquella chica había logrado saber que pensaba, al menos la mayoría de las veces le había acertado.

-Sí…- la verdad es que por más rencor que le tuviera al rubio, aún sentía algo de aprecio.

-Ya, ya. No lo hablas por más de un año Sasuke, además, este año saldremos, no le volverás a ver la cara- me respondió indiferente.

-Hmp- odiaba esa parte de ella, ¿es qué nunca tuvo una mejor amiga?. Gruñí por la bajo al estar pensando tan infantilmente, ¿desde cuándo me preocupaba tanto cortar una relación?. Era Naruto por dios, un dobe de los peores.

Y así eran mis días, de mi casa a la casa de Sayuri, monotonía, nuevamente. Cuánto odio la monotonía, maldición. Miré de reojo a Sayuri, necesitaba diversión, salir, beber, lo que yo hacía antes, ahora parezco un tipo aburrido, y puedo decir que más amargado que lo normal.

Me puse de pie captando de inmediato la atención de mi acompañante, odiaba esa mirada, y nuevamente venía esto, ¿por qué mierda no termino con ella de una vez?, claro, lo puedo hacer, pero siempre pasa algo que me impide hacerlo, ya sean sus palabras o peor aún sus acciones, tenía ese algo que no me permitía dejarla.

-¿Dónde vas?- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer- sin decir más, ni esperar alguna respuesta, salí de su habitación. Escuché sus agudos gritos.

-¡Sasuke!, espérame- me detuve en la puerta, me giré con las manos en mis bolsillos y la miré indiferente. Gestos que ahora me salen tan naturalmente con ella, cosa que antes no sucedía.

-Hmp?-

-¿No piensas despedirte?- me dijo con una mirada seductora.

Sabiendo lo que ella pensaba sonreí de lado –Adiós- con un gesto de mano salí rápidamente de aquella casa, no tenía ánimos de sexo, no tenía ganas de tocarla, nada.

~ o ~

Una buena salida me era necesaria, salí de casa a las 10 de la noche y llegué al concurrido Club Ioshi una media hora después.

-¿Quieres bailar?- dejé el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa y pose mi mirada en la mujer que se encontraba ahora a mi lado. Escote bien pronunciado, maquillaje en exceso, pero eso no quitaba que se viera deseable.

-Claro- a la mierda Sayuri, necesitaba de diversión, necesitaba ser el antiguo Sasuke, no el tipo adicto al sexo y a la monotonía como con Sayuri, ni tampoco el chico agradable y sin problemas como con Sakura, si no que el Sasuke mujeriego, y fiestero, no es que me gustara serlo, pero necesitaba de ello en estos momentos, necesitaba de la adrenalina que sentía antes.

Me puse de pie y tome de la cintura a la chica, la música sonó y ella de inmediato se pego a mi, comenzó a moverse sensualmente sin despegarme la mirada, me relamí los labios ansioso, esta noche sí que me divertiré.

~FIN POV Sasuke~

~ O ~

Después de unas cuentas canciones, se sentó agotado en una silla, sonrió y dio un fuerte suspiro. Sacó de su pantalón su teléfono celular, arrugó el seño, nada podía ser perfecto…

-_Sasuke ¿dónde estás?, no nos hemos visto en más de seis horas, llámame-_

_-¿Por qué no respondes?, ¿estás enfermo?, si es así iré a tu casa ahora mismo C: -_

_-¡Dónde estás!, tu madre me dijo que habías salido, ¿Qué te sucede?- _

_-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Sasuke, estoy preocupada, llámame-_

Todos de Sayuri, contando las más de 60 llamadas perdidas de ella, gruñó con fuerza, apagó el aparato y lo guardo, ¿es qué no podía dejarlo en paz?, aunque sea por unos minutos, ¡por Dios!

Levantó la cabeza enojado, pero su gesto cambio de inmediato al ver en la entrada de el club a una hermosa chica.

Poseía un cabello negro largo y un fino pero bien formado cuerpo. Vio que estaba acompañada por dos chicas, una de cabello rojo y otra castaña.

-Llegue, ¿seguimos bailando?- la chica con la que estaba bailando llegó nuevamente.

-Lo siento- se puso de pie, e ignorando por completo las quejas de la chica se alejo a paso decidido hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros.

A medida que se acercaba pudo ir a preciándola mejor. Era hermosa, un paso, y otro. Unos ojos, ojos extrañamente familiares, al ver aquel color, tan brillante tan…

-Sakura…- susurró al recordarla, se podría decir que el color y la forma de sus ojos eran idénticas.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó la peliroja al verlo detenerse frente de ellas.

-Mm... Sí- sonrió a las tres, dejando su mirada seductora en la poseedora de los ojos jades.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ahora la castaña, tratando de aguantar la risa. La peliroja y la castaña se miraron con complicidad, mientras que la pelinegra miraba con una sonrisa al azabache.

-A ella- apuntó Sasuke.

-Vaya, vaya, el bonito aquí poso su mirada en ti amiga, yo que tú aprovecho- emitió la peliroja golpeando con su codo el brazo de la ojijade.

-Mm…- la chica dudó mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Sasuke. Este logró ponerse nervioso con tan solo una mirada, no podía rechazarlo, claro que no podía.

-Vamos, di que sí- la incentivo la castaña.

-¿Y ustedes chicas?- preguntó preocupada mirando a ambas y a la vez guiñándoles el ojo.

-Nosotras esteremos bailando, es cosa de pasarnos frente a algunos chicos y ya tendremos pareja- dijo la castaña siendo apoyada por la peliroja.

-Esta bien…- como si fuera obligación aceptó –Espero que bailes bien, no quiero pasar una vergüenza- le dijo cerca la chica a Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia la pista.

-Bailo excelente, tu preocúpate de no dejarme en vergüenza- expreso con voz seductora, la chica logró sentir una corriente por su espalda al tomar Sasuke su mano, la sensación en Sasuke no quedo atrás, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Vaya, con que un chico arrogante…- dijo pegándose al cuerpo de él al escuchar como una nueva canción sonaba.

-Hmp- sonrió con superioridad.

Bailaron rítmicamente y con un acercamiento de cuerpos exquisito, Sasuke delineaba con deleite la cintura y cadera bien formadas de ella.

-¿Tu nombre?- preguntó Sasuke a su oído.

-¿El tuyo?-sabía muy bien el nombre de aquel chico, sabía muy bien quien era.

-Sasuke…- respondió besando el cuello de ella -~_Cerezos~_ - pensó al olerla, tenía el mismo olor que Sakura, se golpeó mentalmente al estar pensando en ella nuevamente.

La chica se acercó a él con sensualidad, lamió la oreja de Sasuke, este sintió un escalofrío y una leve excitación

-Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura…-

**Continuará….**

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Me merezco algún review? *n***_

_**Espero que les haya agradado n_n**_

_**Yurippe22**_


End file.
